micronationswikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение участника:Георгий Вовк
Здравствуйте я Георгий Вовк - создатель микропедии. Элинорский кризис Доброго времени суток. Как представитель Королевства Элинор прошу добавить информацию об Элинорском кризисе в статью "'''Волна гражданского неповиновения в микронациональном мире". ''' Если потребуется больше информации - ответьте здесь же. Elinor Crown (обсуждение) 08:34, февраля 4, 2016 (UTC) Установление дипломатических отношений Мы, Временное Правительство Лалкистана признаем Республику Песчаная Глинка! Просим вас сделать то же самое. Доктор Чай (побалакать) 13:24, апреля 29, 2014 (UTC) РПЦ? Но у нас из христиан лишь 1 человек. :) Я неопредилился. Еще есть атеист, язычник и еще один неопределившийся. Еще про воззрения двух я ничего не знаю.Доктор Чай (побалакать) 12:15, мая 6, 2014 (UTC) Ошибки в статье Новый Союз Я отредактировал статью про "Новый Союз" так как я являюсь император Автономной Виртуальной Российской Антартической Империи Новый Союз. Так же мне известно, что вошли в ФР Новый союз, как автономные республики Эдения, Воллония, Социалистическая Республика Сторвакия. Но мне не известно когда именно! Антарктическая империя Пожалуйста! Вы не могли бы написать статью о мое государстве. Могу даже текст дать: Российская Антарктическая Империя - микронация созданная 16 февраля 2014 года. Распологается в интернете и за собой признает остров Петра I и землю Александра I. 12.04.2014 появился сайт - http://rianum.ucoz.ru/ Единственная партия которая появилась это либерало-демократическая партия созданная императором. С 8 мая входит в состав Федеральной Республики Новый Союз как АВРАИНС. Дата образования - 16 февраля 2014 Дата независимости - 1 марта 2014 Форма правления - Абсолютная монархия (16 февраля - 8 мая 2014), Парламентская монархия (8 мая - по н.в.) Валюта-рубль. Хорошо, сделаю. Георгий Вовк (обсуждение) 07:17, мая 10, 2014 (UTC) Спасибо большое! Вы уже сделали? Я не тораплю! Дима190799 (обсуждение) 15:11, мая 10, 2014 (UTC) Можете не писать! Дима190799 (обсуждение) 16:31, мая 10, 2014 (UTC) А кто сейчас президент Песчаноглинской Республики? А, то хочу наладить отношение между Автономной Виртуальной Российской Антарктической Империей Нового Союза и Песчаноглинской Республикой. С уважение Дима190799 (обсуждение) 18:19, мая 10, 2014 (UTC) Предлагаю договор о взаимно признании государств. Могу присласть к примеру вконтакте? С уважением Дима190799 (обсуждение) 18:24, мая 10, 2014 (UTC) Большое спасибо! С уважением Дима190799 (обсуждение) 10:24, мая 11, 2014 (UTC) Вскоре пришлю! С уважением Дима190799 (обсуждение) 10:34, мая 11, 2014 (UTC) Я тебе выслал вконтакте. С уважением Дима190799 (обсуждение) 10:53, мая 11, 2014 (UTC) Возникла путаница в шаблоне - гос. деятель! Во всех статьях! С уважение Дима190799 (обсуждение) 16:10, мая 11, 2014 (UTC) Дорогой Георгий Вовк вы не могли бы отредактировать Питерско-Антарктическую войну по шаблону. С уважением Дима190799 (обсуждение) 18:43, мая 19, 2014 (UTC) Георгий Вовк герб ВРАИ находится в группе. Я не могу его разместить, если не трудно помогите мне. С уважением Дима190799 (обсуждение) 04:21, мая 20, 2014 (UTC) Лидерборд Здравствуйте, Георгий. Не хочу вас оскорбить, конечно. Но я вас обогнал. 25pxАртурка (поругать, за что?) Зачем вы удалили лидерборд? AltFuture 16:59, июня 26, 2014 (UTC) Георгий, это вы удалили лидербоард? 25pxАртурка (поругать, за что?) Заблокируйте тролля! Он создает фейк-страницы! AltFuture 13:04, июля 8, 2014 (UTC) От Чая #Давайте, создадим парламентскую коалицию "Микронационный Союз Либерал-Консерваторов" из "ПО Свобода" и "ЛПКСМ" в парламенте КСМ и начнем партийное сотрудничество (как например ЛДПР c Национальным Фронтом Бельгии) #Почему с меня сняли админку. Быть активным не мог по личнфым причинам. Сейчас возвращаюсь.Доктор Чай (побалакать) 18:52, августа 1, 2014 (UTC) А, и еще - предлагаю сделать три центра КСМ (Росленд (он уже столица), Новосамарск (культурный и экономический центр Лалкистана, хотя и не столица) и часть АССР - Остров Петра I). В Росленде правительство, в Новосамарске парламент, на Острове Петра 1 - экономическое ведомство. А про единую валюту надо провести голосование на новом саммите, где грубиянов не будет.Доктор Чай (побалакать) 18:59, августа 1, 2014 (UTC) Я убрал фашистов из власти, хотя это по их конституции нелегитимно. Конституция пока отменена.Будет принято новое. Изволю попросить протекторат у КСМ.Amaninhouse (обсуждение) 15:08, августа 11, 2014 (UTC) Привет от английского микро национальной энциклопедии Привет, я кайзеровской Германии, администратор английского микро национальной энциклопедии. Я просто останавливаясь на данный момент, чтобы сказать привет и как Национальная энциклопедия России Micro делает?--Deutschlandkaiser (Talk) - Kaiser out! 02:32, ноября 29, 2014 (UTC) : Добрый день! Наша вики занимается сбором русскоязычных микронация в едином пространстве, для улучшенного ориентирования среди микронаций. Здесь существуют статьи от самых старых микронаций (Силенд, Молоссия) до самых новых и неизвестных. [[User:Георгий Вовк|'G'I'Volkov']] обсудение • 16:42, декабря 11, 2014 (UTC) : That is very grand news!Deutschlandkaiser (Talk) - Kaiser out! 16:34, декабря 23, 2014 (UTC) :: What we need to do for becoming part of micronations wiki? [[User:Георгий Вовк|'G'I'Volkov']] обсудение • 16:41, декабря 23, 2014 (UTC) :: Technically the Russian MicroWiki is already a part of the MicroWiki Foundation, so you are already part. In summary, you are the Russian counterpart of the English/Main MicroWiki. Do you have a facebook by the way where we can contact each other?.Deutschlandkaiser (Talk) - Kaiser out! 17:34, декабря 24, 2014 (UTC) ::: Fortunately, I have a facebook account:. [[User:Георгий Вовк|'G'I'Volkov']] обсудение • 19:10, декабря 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I sent you the friend request.Deutschlandkaiser (Talk) - Kaiser out! 21:26, декабря 24, 2014 (UTC) вспомоществование Hello my dear friend, I would love to be of assistance to the Russian MicroWiki in any way, so If you need anything you can contact me upon the English MicroWiki at my message wall. You can also contact me here if you feel like it. :) Deutschlandkaiser (Kontakt) - Lernen Sie Ihre Station! 01:19, декабря 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey How has this wiki been lately?Deutschlandkaiser (Kontakt) - Lernen Sie Ihre Station! 02:53, февраля 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hello my friend, How have you been doing lately with the moderating of this site? Do you require any assistance?Deutschlandkaiser (Kontakt) 17:45, апреля 3, 2015 (UTC) Решение правительства ОРИ Здравствуйте, Георгий! Правительство Осколка Российской Империи приняло решение провести переговоры с правительством Республики Песчаной Глинки для установления дипломатических отношений. С уважением Лев Иванов. P.S. Очень давно не интересовался жизнью микронаций, приятно удивлен таким изменениям. Прошу содействия в процессе признания. Официальный запрос отправил на вашу почту. СШЛ Прошу удалить статьи Соедененные Штаты Лашмы и Административное деление СШЛ.Эта страна давно уже не существует и ее создание было моей ошибкой.Мне стыдно за это удалите, пожалуйста. --Smeshaku (обсуждение) 18:23, марта 25, 2015 (UTC) Правительство Вестфалии Здравствуйте Георгий! Правительство Вестфальской империи приняло решение о переговоров с Песчаной Глинкой, чтобы создать дипломатические отношения двух держав. Если ваше государство согласится на дипломатические отношение напишите С уважением Денис Кукунин Интересное предложение Доброго времени суток! Я являюсь представителем организации WikiUnion, и руководителем Новопедии, викисайта на разную тематику. У меня есть для вас одно интересное предложение от которого невозможно отказаться. Могу ли я связаться с вами по почте, скайпу или с помощью любой соц.сети? С уважением 角白羊宮 (обсуждение) 07:08, сентября 22, 2015 (UTC) Разблокируй меня сколько тебя можно просить How's it been Hey George, How has the Russian MicroWiki been lately? I see it has more articles created. Deutschlandkaiser (Kontakt) 17:35, ноября 28, 2015 (UTC) Ну ладно, раз вы удалили мои статьи, то хотя бы разблокируйте меня. Обещаю не распостронять статьи про "Скулию" Ну и зачем удалять....статьи-то нормальные были.... Приношу извинения... Извините за оскорбления, и некачественные статьи... Ряд вопросов по поводу викии 1. Как происходят события в Микронации вики.(революции там, волнения итд.) Они хаотичны? Ими управляет администратор? 2. Правила создания собственного государства. Вообще есть ли они как таковые? 3. Обязательно ли иметь микронациям территорию в реальной жизни? 4. Имеются ли микронации в этой викии, обладающие реальной властью в выбранном ими регионе? И еще, если имеется свод правил викии, то скиньте пожалуйста.Stealth 007 (обсуждение) 09:28, января 10, 2016 (UTC) Здравствуйте проблемы из статьей , в графе название страны и файлы под флагом не получается изменить правильно Вы знаете, что участник PremierGreenCountry беспределен? - Darkenss9724 How's Russian MicroWiki? Hey George, Just checking up on the Russian MicroWiki! Seeing y'all have more pages now.Deutschlandkaiser (Kontakt) 11:52, апреля 7, 2016 (UTC) Привет Слушай я впервый раз на этой вики и хочу к ней присоединится. Я хочу создать своё микро государство (или как там). Можно я сначала буду писать в блоге, а потом после того как доделаю сздам статью?Майор Илья (обсуждение) 17:03, августа 25, 2016 (UTC) Ми не относимся к написанному выше. Помогите создать статью о нашей микронации.Великое герцогство Готлиббург.Весь нужный материал мы в любое время можем скинуть(фото,гимн,герб,флаг,историю). Само же Великое герцогство охватывает достаточно большой период времени(2013г основано).Имеет реальные территории.Состоит из метрополии и нескольких коронных земель. За что удалили мои страницы?